webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Houston Nicholas
Houston Nicholas started the series on the fifth episode of season two on Webster and was a recurring character from season two and main character from season three to season four as well as a main character on Whatever It Takes. The big man on campus who's main focus is girls, parties and sports, Houston doesn't think about the little people in life. He may come off as the tool and cocky but if you're in his corner Houston will do whatever it takes to protect you. Houston is best friends with Topher Potter and good friends with Danny Magana, Amber Collins, Macy Gonzalez, Heather Watson, Max Magana, Kenzie Gallagher, Kali Royce, Sam Burge and Garrett Davenport and has a conflict with Dustin Rivers. Character History Season 2 Houston made his first appearance in You Keep Me Hangin’ On (1), as a sophomore. Houston was assigned to get tutored by Macy Gonzalez. He and Macy got along really good but Macy's friend Miller was jealous of their friendship. Houston ran into his teammate Garrett Davenport at the mall with his crush Chastity Burge and Houston talks about how sexy Chastity's older sister Sam is and it causes drama between them. In Take Care (1), Houston is asked out by Manda Thatcher. However he tells her that he isn't looking for a relationship and they go off to have sex. A few weeks later Manda feels strange and suspects that she may be pregnant. She is scared to tell Houston but she is adviced by her best friend Amber Collins to tell him. She eventually does and when they both find out that she's not pregnant Houston realizes that he does want a relationship with her and they start dating. When freshman Max Magana comes out as gay, Houston is one of the students at school who makes fun of him. Max goes into hiding but thanks to his friends he works up the courage to stand up to him. Season 3 In Good For You (1), Houston is now a senior and he sees that Macy still isn't over her ex-boyfriend Miller who she broke up with over the summer. Houston tries helping her out to get over him but she only gets more upset and it causes drama between Macy and Miller and his new girlfriend Angel Moon. Houston makes realize that she needs to actually do something to get over him. Houston gets the chance to make up for his mistake last year of making fun of Max's sexuality and earns back his friendship with Danny, who is Max's older brother. In Family Portrait (1), Houston learns some shocking news that his mom has been hiding the fact that the man that he thought was his biological father all this time isn't and that his biological father is some man that she hooked up when her and Mr. Nicholas were broken up. Houston takes the news really hard and distances himself from his mother and becomes really disrespectful towards her. Houston eventually warms up to his mother as they try to figure out where there family will go from here. In Hold It Against Me (2), Houston starts to act weird towards Manda and she feels like he has lost interest in her. Manda decides to talk to him about it and he reveals to her that he is jealous that she's a smart student in school and he struggles and she tells him how amazing he is and the two of them make up. Houston is one of Heather's friends who start to worry about her since she hasn't been the same since senior year started. Houston along with the rest of the seniors find out that she was raped at Danny's party. In Ring the Alarm, Houston is excited to take Manda to the prom. Things seem to be perfect for them however Manda's ex-boyfriend Daryl shows up to prom with a gun. Daryl tells Manda that she's his girl and that she has to come with him. Houston ends up fighting Daryl and gun goes off. Luckily Daryl is shot but not hurt enough to kill him. Manda is happy that Houston saved her life and they dance the night away. In Never Can Say Goodbye, Manda reveals that she and Houston broke up because Houston will have to repeat his senior year and they don't want to hold each other back. In Webster Summer Break, it seems that Houston bounced back as he is seen flirting with Jess Arnold. Trivia * He is the third African American on the series. * He doesn’t know the current identity of his birth father. * Houston, along with Topher is the first person to repeat a grade. * Houston and Manda both became better people after dating. * He is the second character to have their first line as a recurring character on the fifth episode. * He is the second character to start off recurring before being in the main cast. * Houston is the first main character to be arrested. Relationships * Manda Thatcher ** Start Up: Take Care (2) (213) ** Break Up: Before Never Can Say Goodbye (324) *** Reason: Manda was going to university and Houston was staying at Webster and they didn’t want to hold each other back. * Jess Arnold ** Start Up: My Prerogative (415) Category:Character